The present invention relates to RJ45 dual-port jack technology and more particularly, to a terminal holder structure for RJ45 dual-port jack has an intermediate bracket arranged on the middle part of the top wall of the circuit board thereof to hold the 3rd and 5th terminals of the first and second sets of terminals in a back to back manner so that the distance between the 3rd and 5th terminals of the first set of terminals and the 3rd and 5th terminals of the second set of terminals is sufficient for crosstalk compensation, avoiding crosstalk interference and improving communication quality.
A conventional RJ45 dual-port jack, as shown in FIG. 1, generally comprises an insulative housing (not shown) and a terminal holder structure A mounted in the housing. The terminal holder structure A comprises a circuit board B, a first set of terminals 81, 82, 83, 84, 85, 86, 87, 88 numbered from 1st through 8th, a second set of terminals 91, 92, 93, 94, 95, 96, 97, 98 numbered from 1st through 8th, a first bracket 80, and a second bracket 90. The first set of terminals 81, 82, 83, 84, 85, 86, 87, 88 is mounted at the first bracket 80 and then installed with the first bracket 80 in the front side of the circuit board B. The second set of terminals 91, 92, 93, 94, 95, 96, 97, 98 is mounted at the second bracket 90 and then installed with the second bracket 90 in the rear side of the circuit board B. However, in the aforesaid design, the distance D between the two sets of third and fifth terminals 83,85; 93,95 (see FIGS. 2 and 3) is too short, or about 1.85 mm (RJ45 Center 2 Pair 3/5 Pin distance 1.85/mm) not sufficient for crosstalk compensation, causing a phase delay and inductive effects of metal wiring. In consequence, a serious crosstalk will occur across the area around the two sets of third and fifth terminals 83,85; 93,95 (RJ45 Center Pair 3/5 Pin).
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a terminal holder structure for RJ45 dual-port jack, which enables the distance between the 3rd and 5th terminals of the first set of terminals and the 3rd and 5th terminals of the second set of terminals be extended for crosstalk compensation, avoiding crosstalk interference and improving communication quality.
To achieve this and other objects of the present invention, a terminal holder structure is installed in an electrically insulative housing of a RJ45 dual-port jack, comprising a circuit board, a first set of terminals numbered from 1st through 8th, a second set of terminals numbered from 1st through 8th, at least one first bracket located on the circuit board at a front side and holding the 1st, 2nd, 4th, 6th, 7th and 8th terminals of the first set of terminals in a parallel manner, and at least one second bracket located on the circuit board at a rear side and holding the 1st, 2nd, 4th, 6th, 7th and 8th terminals of the second set of terminals in a parallel manner, wherein the terminal holder structure further comprises at least one plastic intermediate bracket arranged at a middle part of the circuit board between the at least one first bracket and the at least one second bracket to hold the 3rd and 5th terminals of the first set of terminals and the 3rd and 5th terminals of the second set of terminals in reversed directions so that the distance' between the 3rd and 5th terminals of the first set of terminals and the 3rd and 5th terminals of the second set of terminals is extended for crosstalk compensation to avoid crosstalk interference in the RJ45 dual-port jack; the 3rd and 5th terminals of the first set of terminals are arranged to face toward a front side of the circuit board so that respective front contact portions of the 3rd and 5th terminals of the first set of terminals are respectively suspending between respective front contact portions of the 4th and 6th terminals of the first set of terminals; the 3rd and 5th terminals of the second set of terminals are arranged to face toward a rear side of the circuit board so that respective front contact portions of the 3rd and 5th terminals of the second set of terminals are respectively suspending between respective front contact portions of the 4th and 6th terminals of the second set of terminals.